Saturday Night Dance Fever
by Teefa and Co
Summary: I'm getting this up earlier than I thought. Anyway, the ZBC holds their annual Boogie Fever dance event. Will Leena find her true love? Can Harry keep his mouth shut for one night? B/L, Br/N, L/OC, J/OC. COMPLETE
1. Boogie Fever Hits The Blitz Team

Boogie Fever Hits The Blitz Team  
  
"Hey you guys," called Leena Toros, "You'll never guess what we got in the mail today."  
  
"What Leena?" asked Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, and Jamie Hemeros. They all knew better than to get into an argument with Leena, since she had a notorious temper.  
  
Leena replied, "The Annual Zoid Events Newsletter. The commission is holding their annual Boogie Fever event on Saturday."  
  
At this, all three boys' eyes went wide. None of them knew the first thing about dancing, and they knew Leena would drag them to the event if she had to.  
  
Leena laughed. "Don't worry. You don't need to know how to do all those fancy ballroom dancing moves. I'll just teach you some simple designated dances that anyone with an amoeba for a brain—which means even that moron Harry—can do."  
  
"What will you be teaching us Leena?" asked Bit.  
  
Leena responded, "'The Electric Slide', 'The Macarena', 'The Chicken Dance', 'Hands Up', 'The Hokey Pokey', and 'The Time Warp'. Those are the only designated dances they ever play, my dad told me so. Oh, and one slow dance." With that, she dragged all three boys into the hanger for practice.  
  
* * *  
  
"No, no, no guys," complained Leena. "You're supposed to go left three and clap, right three and clap, back three and clap, bend forward, bend backward, and turn left." Bit, Brad and Jamie had somehow managed to all go in different directions, and crash into each other.  
  
Leena called, "Take five people." She walked to the side of the hanger to rest. Her eyes fell upon her Zoid. The warrior woman's beloved Gunsniper had recently evolved into the Ultimate X Moon GS, and she often found comfort in her partner. Just like Bit and Liger.  
  
"I'm sorry Leena," said Bit. He walked up and sat down next to his friend. "We're sure making a mess out of your lessons."  
  
"It's ok Bit, you're just starting out. With a little practice, I'm sure you can do these dances perfectly," replied Leena.  
  
Bit sensed something more in her voice than just normal frustration. He asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a dance contest held at this party," said Leena. "You must be able to slow dance, freestyle dance, perform the designated dance, and follow directions in a song. Everyone chooses a partner to dance with, and the winning couple becomes king and queen of the dance. The first, second, and third place winners also get some recognition for their team. I just wanted to increase our chances on winning by making sure that everyone knew what to do."  
  
Bit thought about what Leena had said all day long. Later, he got together with Brad and Jamie for a private practice session. The three young men began rehearsing the moves Leena had taught them so they'd be ready for her next session.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Leena was shocked to see her comrades had improved greatly. Bit gave her a wink, as if to say what had went on the day before. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Now boys, we're going to learn how to slow dance," said Leena.  
  
So all the boys took turns dancing with Leena to every slow song in her endless CD collection. When Toros walked in, he smiled. "I think we have a chance to at least coming in third for someone," he said, "Those boys have improved greatly from yesterday."  
  
* * *  
  
The days before the dance went by like a blur. Everyone was preparing their most maneuverable clothing, in order to increase their chances at doing well. For them, it was the outfits they wore when they went into combat. Even Toros was getting into the act, by buying everyone a wristband that read "Blitz Team Dancer". Of course, nobody wanted to wear them, so they all ended up behind a dresser or under a bed in one of the rooms.  
  
Then, the night before the dance, Leena came home from shopping. She had a pair of woven bracelets that were a mix of white and hot pink around each arm. "Valentines Bracelets," she said, "It's believed that if you wear one to a party, you will find your true love."  
  
The boys thought Leena had gotten conned out of her battle winnings. But she seemed serious about the true love part. Bit wondered, 'Who will Leena fall for at tomorrow night's party?'  
  
- - - -  
  
What did you think? I was inspired by a dance held in my school on April 5. Many of the ideas from the story are based on what went on there. I really held a fake contest while I was there. The Valentines Bracelets are actually a project I crocheted for the annual arts workshop. And the dances Leena was teaching the boys were the ones that are commonly used at our dances. Gonna get a bit romantic in later chapters. 


	2. Harry Fouls Up

Harry Fouls Up  
  
The next evening, at 7:30 PM, the members of the Blitz Team walked into the dance hall. They were the first team to arrive, as no one really cares if they're on time or not. Immediately, Leena went to the dance floor and began to dance to the song 'Escape' by Enrique Inglesias. Her routine involved a lot of jumping, spinning, midair spinning, and hand motions. Let's just say by the end of the song, Leena was quite dizzy.  
  
The second song was Shakira's 'Whenever, Wherever'. Leena immediately pulled Bit onto the dance floor. "Let's see your freestyle dancing, you were the best of the guys at that," she said.  
  
Bit did feel quite funny dancing with Leena. She had him spinning her around by her finger, and she'd do the same for him. It was almost too good to be true for the young warrior.  
  
After the song ended, Leena practiced freestyle with Brad and Jamie for a song each. By that time, a few more teams had arrived. Bit saw the Tasker twins fighting over who would dance with Jack Sisco. He could see the poor mercenary being pulled by his arms like one of those rubber dolls. On the other side of the room, the Zaber Fangs were trying to get some girls to dance with them, but it seemed as if no one wanted to dance with the 'Fuzzy Pandas Team'. Naomi was with Brad, signing up to be partners in the contest, while Leon was speaking to a pair of girls Bit didn't know.  
  
Meanwhile, Leena finished her rounds, and was heading to the vestibule for a soda. "Sprite please," she said. Leena paid a dollar, and got a can of Sprite, and she drank some of it. 'Better conserve it for later,' she thought, knowing that dancing wears a person out.  
  
Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Leenaaaaaaaa…there you are." And in came Harry Champ along with his sister Mary. Harry was wearing his good tux, the one he wore when Leena shot him out of the sky with the Weasel Unit, and Mary had on her best party dress.  
  
Leena had to stifle her giggles. "Ummm…Harry, this is supposed to be a casual dance, not a fancy dinner party. What's with the tux?"  
  
"Oh, my Leena, to show my love I have brought you this bouquet of roses, and have dressed my best," said Harry. He handed her the flowers. "Please do me the honor of becoming your partner in the dance contest."  
  
Leena suddenly hit Harry across the room. "You moron, I wouldn't dance with you if you were the only man in this dance hall. No, make that the only man on Zi. No, make that the only man in the universe," she said. Then, she went back to the main room.  
  
When Leena arrived, she could see everyone was dancing in pairs. Kelly had won Jack as her partner, and Chris had reluctantly gotten a guy Leena didn't know. Brad and Naomi were boogying near Jamie and some girl Leena didn't know. She had long golden/blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a loose fitting cerulean dress. "Hey Leena," called Jamie.  
  
Leena immediately went over to him. "What's up? Who's the girl?" she asked.  
  
Jamie replied, "Her name is Fara. Her teammate Julianna is over there dancing with Leon."  
  
Leena saw the girl Jamie was talking about. She had short blond hair with blue streaks, and dark green eyes. Her pants were black, as well as her shirt collar and the ends of her sleeves. Julianna's boots were a light brown color. She and Leon looked to be having fun.  
  
While Leena's eyes were roving, she noticed Bit sitting all by himself. Leena walked over to him, and asked, "What's up Bit?"  
  
Bit replied, "I don't seem to have a partner for the dance contest yet. I'm just scoping out someone who would dance with me."  
  
Leena looked at Bit. He was a really nice guy, if you looked beyond his stealing her cookies just to rile her up. And he seemed too good a dancer to just stand there like a wallflower. "Hey Bit, I don't have a partner either, so I want to know if you'd be interested in dancing with me in the contest," said Leena. 'Hey,' she thought, 'Between Bit, Harry, and the Fuzzy Pandas…Bit wins hands down.'  
  
Bit smiled, and said, "Sure Leena, I'll be your dance partner."  
  
- - - -  
  
I could just see Harry wearing a suit to a casual dance. He's just like that. And I loved Leena's refusal. This was sort of what happened at my dance, well I was the first one on the floor, and those were the first two songs. I was even bugged by a guy I didn't like to dance with me, but he did it while I was on the floor. 


	3. The Contest

The Contest  
  
The couples had until 8:30 to sign up and practice. Bit and Leena had signed up right after they had their talk, and they began to dance together. Every few songs, Leena would drag Bit into the vestibule for the sodas they had left on the drink table. They were each marked with a piece of masking tape so no one could steal another person's soda and try to say it was an accident. Although the Fuzzy Pandas did confuse whose soda was whose because they all got Coke and signed it with their team name.  
  
About 8:25, Leena brought Bit into the vestibule for their last break. They had wanted to be in tiptop shape for the contest. Bit could see many others, including his friends doing the same thing. 'I guess besides Harry, there are no morons in this contest,' he thought.  
  
At 8:29, the DJ said, "Alrighty then, the contest will begin in a minute. Will all couples report to the dance floor." At once, a stampede of people ran to the floor. Bit could see most every girl—with the exception of Mary Champ who was forced to dance with Harry on account of a lack of good guys on the floor—wearing Valentines bracelets.  
  
"Here are the rules. Breaks are allowed, but the more you stay on the floor, the better you score in endurance. But mostly, we're looking for technique, so you can win even without a lot of endurance. First song will be Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight', the extended version. Ready…Dance," said a Judge who had been programmed for this event.  
  
At once, everyone began the slow dance. Harry gave Bit the eye, as he was good at this kind of dance. But Leena had taught Bit everything he knew, and she was his partner. Nothing mattered anymore, just that she was on his arm. Bit began to think that those bracelets Leena wore had brought them together.  
  
After over six minutes of dancing, the song ended. The Judge said, "Now, we'll have two pop songs for the freestyle segment of the dance. They will be 'Let Me Love You Tonight' by Da Buzz, and 'I Turn to You' by Melanie C. Both songs are extended remixes. Ready…Dance."  
  
"But these aren't dances," screamed Harry, "Dances are slow and graceful, like the last song. Heck, I don't think that even qualified as a dancing song." That got everyone else in the dance hall laughing at Harry's complaint.  
  
"These are the pre-chosen songs. If you don't like it, you can always leave," replied The Judge. Given no choice, Harry settled on the floor with Mary, grumbling about the lengths he was going to in order to impress Leena.  
  
The next song started. Bit remembered something Leena had told him, about how acting out the song was always a good way to get technique points. This had also been one of the songs he had been trained to dance freestyle on. So they acted out a story of a girl who chased the boy she was madly in love with, searching for how to make him love her back. At the end, they pretended to kiss.  
  
'I Turn To You' was another of Bit's training songs. In his opinion, Leena made a beautiful flower when she made the motions of the chorus. She also thought that Bit's tender way of holding her during the bridge was really adding to their routine. Again, they had decided to use a fake kiss, but somehow, it ended up being a real one. Both warriors began to blush uncontrollably.  
  
All to soon the song was over. Many of the couples, including Jamie and Fara, were leaving for breathers. But Bit and Leena were still going strong. So were Brad and Naomi, Leon and Julianna, Jack and Kelly, and this guy Jacob and Chris. Everyone watched, and waited to see what The Judge would announce as the next song.  
  
- - - -  
  
We really did hear 'Let Me Love You Tonight' and 'I Turn To You' in succession at my dance. I didn't remember what was before, so I made it one of the slowest songs I could think of. The long version really is over six minutes. And wasn't the Bit/Leena kissing scene kwaii? I thought that their acting turning into reality would be a good story. 


	4. Follow The Leader

Follow The Leader  
  
"Our next dance will be the 'Electric Slide'. Will all couples not taking a break get in several lines in order to perform this dance," said the Judge. After everyone had gotten in the lines, The Judge announced, "Are you all ready? Ready…Dance."  
  
"Whaaat!" said Harry and Mary, "We don't know how to do this dance." A giggle rose up from the members of the Blitz Team, because Leena had said even someone like Harry could do this dance earlier in the week.  
  
"Not funny," said Harry, "We really don't know this dance. Why is something stupid like this in a dance contest?"  
  
But before The Judge could even chide the siblings, Bit and Leena knocked them over while they were jumping to the left. No one seemed to notice, and in fact they all began stepping on them. The Judge even started giving brownie points to the ones who stepped on the Champs, and a special bonus to Bit and Leena for knocking them over in the first place.  
  
After the song, every couple who'd survived that long—except Bit and Leena—left the dance floor. Then, the couples who had been breaking for 'Electric Slide' replaced them. Then, The Judge said, "Our next two songs will test how well you can follow directions. When the song tells you to do something, you must perform that act. These songs will be 'Say Wayo' and 'Jump Around'. Ready…Dance."  
  
To make a long story short, even a recovering Harry was able to follow directions. But soon he fell down from his injuries, and both he and Mary had to be carted off by some of the wallflowers and breakers. Even for songs like these, Bit and Leena were able to make up a routine and follow it. The routines involve a lot of twists and turns, as well as spins and jumps.  
  
Finally, the last song ended. Bit and Leena—who had pushed themselves to survive through all six songs—went into the vestibule to enjoy their sodas during the break song. The break song was just a cliched rap song that served as a time out before The Judge made its decision. They could see that most of the other couples had the same idea as them.  
  
After the song was over, everyone filed back into the dancing room. The DJ took a piece of paper from The Judge and said, "I am pleased to announce our winners. In third place, we have a pair from two different teams. He is a vital part of the Flugel Team's offense, and the son of a pair of past dance contest winners. She is a tomboyish warrior from the legendary Swift Team who reminds her partner of his little sister. Please give a big hand for Leon Toros and Julianna Alexis." Everyone in the gym clapped as they were given bronze medals strung on yellow fabric.  
  
He continued, "Our second place winners are also from two different teams. He is a deadly mercenary who has stayed on with The Blitz Team for about a year now, who loves three things, money, money, and did I mention money. She is the leader of the Flugel Team, who has only been beaten by the Blitz Team. Please give a big hand for Brad Hunter and Naomi Flugel." Again, the applause filled the room. Brad looked like he wanted to kill Toros for submitting that for his member profile. They were then given silver medals strung on red fabric.  
  
"And finally," said the DJ, "Our first prize winners…"  
  
- - - -  
  
Who won first prize? Will Harry get revenge for being embarrassed in front of the whole party? And where in the hey did Doc go? We'll begin telling the answers next chapter. And yes, those were the songs that played after 'I Turn To You' in our dance. Well, I don't exactly know if 'Say Wayo' is the name of the song, it's just a guess. We play it a lot at school dances. And 'Jump Around' is from that Pringles commercial where the Pringles can is DJing a dance, and everyone is on trampolines. Just thought I'd clear that up. 


	5. And The Winner Is...

And The Winner Is… 

The DJ continued, "Unlike our other winners, our first place couple is from the same team. He is a former junk dealer who turned Zoid pilot a year ago. She is the daughter of a pair of past contest winners, and her father runs their team. So let's give a big hand for our winners, the Blitz Team's Ultimate X warrior duo of Bit Cloud and Leena Toros." The applause started up, much bigger than the ones for Leon, Julianna, Brad, and Naomi. Bit and Leena were then given gold medals strung on blue fabric. Then, the DJ put a golden crown on each of their heads.

"And now, will our three winning couples come onto the dance floor for the Winners Dance. Our song will be 'I've Had The Time of My Life' from the movie Dirty Dancing," said the DJ. The three winning couples came out to the center of the floor, and the song began.

Bit took Leena's hand, and twirled her around the floor. Naomi looked into Brad's eyes, and gave him a kiss. The young mercenary blushed. Leon and Julianna pulled each other across the floor as well.

Every other person on the floor watched in awe at the three winning couples. They all could see why The Judge had awarded them the prizes.

Bit told Leena, "I'm having a great time, are you?"

"Yes," she replied.

Naomi said, "Hey Brad, I love you." She then gave him a short kiss on his cheek. After she finished, Naomi was blushing.

Brad blushed as well. He replied, "I…I love you too Naomi."

Leon and Julianna winked at Jamie and Fara who stood on the side. "Want to hook those two up?" asked Julianna.

"Sure," replied Leon, "After this song, let's begin to work out a plan." Then, they continued to dance.

Harry and Mary stood on the side in bandages. The two siblings began mumbling about how stupid the whole contest was. "I'll get that Bit Cloud someday," whispered Harry.

Mary smirked back at her brother. She said, "I've got an idea. Then, once you've vanquished your rival, you'll be able to come home." Then, they left the auditorium.

The music began to slow, Bit held Leena in his arms gently. "I love you Leena," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Bit," she replied.

Then, they began to kiss. Every member of the Blitz, Flugel, Lightning, Swift, and even the Zaber Fangs Teams began to clap. It seemed as if every one of their friends had known all along that Bit and Leena would become a couple. Except Bit and Leena themselves, of course.

The two young lovers held their kiss, as if someone had hit the pause button on the whole dance. A tear had formed in Leon's eye, as he knew his little sister had finally found the love she had been waiting for.

- -

Bit and Leena looked so cute in this scene. Nuf said


	6. Miguel, Oscar, Steve, and Lyla Boogie Do...

Miguel, Oscar, Steve, and Lyla Boogie Down  
  
About 9:30, Toros came back inside. He had been gone for about an hour with Oscar and a few other friends from his days at the academy. They had been having a small reunion, for most of them had seen each other in about 21 years. But after an hour, they had decided to break up their little party and go back inside. When he saw the action going on, Toros began to get curious. After all, he had missed the whole contest while he was outside. So he went to find someone to ask. "Hey Jamie," he called.  
  
Jamie turned up his head, "Hey Doc, dad. What's up?"  
  
"Who won?" asked Oscar, "We missed it."  
  
Jamie replied, "Well, Leon and Julianna took third place. Brad and Naomi took second place. And Bit and Leena took first place. You should have been there, Harry got knocked over during 'The Electric Slide' by Bit and Leena."  
  
Oscar began to laugh. But Toros just sighed. "It's just like what happened at the dance 23 years ago. Want me to tell you the story?"  
  
"Sure," said Jamie, "I'll get the others."  
  
So Jamie got Leon, Julianna, Brad, Naomi, Bit, and Leena. They all settled down on the bleachers. Then, Toros began to tell his tale.  
  
"It all started at the dance 23 years ago. Layon, Oscar, and myself had gone to the dance with a bunch of our academy friends. What we didn't know was that it would be the beginning of the rift between Layon and me…" said Toros.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Miguel," said Oscar to Layon, "Have you noticed there's a lot of cute girls at this dance? Especially the brunette in the red dress."  
  
Layon looked up from his soda. "Yeah, I like the girl with the long magenta hair and the weird hairpiece. What about you Steve?"  
  
"Well, I think I'll agree with you Miguel. She is pretty," replied Toros.  
  
At that moment, the girl in question came over to the three boys. "Hello, my name is Lyla. What're your names boys?" she asked.  
  
Toros and Layon both tried to answer at once. Lyla began to laugh. "I'd like to know if any of you would be my partner. Of course, I'll dance with you all to see who dances the best."  
  
So she led the trio on the floor one by one. It was the disco era, and so each song was filled with plenty of twisting and turning. After everyone had finished, the four of them sat down on the bleachers.  
  
"I've decided to dance with Steve," replied Lyla, "He's the best out of you all when it comes to dancing." And with that, they went to sign up.  
  
The contest was about as action packed as the ones of today. Oscar and Layon had each found a girl to dance with, and had all gotten out on the floor as well. Toros and Lyla were just absolutely amazing with their style of dance. Though Layon threw several dirty looks at Toros.  
  
Finally the winners were announced. The third place couple came from the Shrike Team, which specialized in air Zoids. The second place couple were a cross between the Raptors Team, which used Gunsnipers and Rev Raptors, and Liger Team, which used Blade and Shield Ligers.  
  
"And now our first place winners. He is a student at the Zoid academy who just loves playing with models. She is the Pteras pilot for the Lunar Team, which consists of herself, her brother, and her sister. Please give a big hand for Steve Toros and Lyla Lunar."  
  
Everyone began to clap. Toros and Lyla were given their gold medals and crowns. But when Toros looked at Layon, he could see an angry glare on his friend's face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"And that's how we all met your mother Leena," said Toros. "She visited us many times after that. Layon and I had both fallen for her after a while. In fact, his asking me to write the letter was a test of my loyalty. I couldn't betray Layon, but I didn't feel right about telling my crush that someone else liked her. That's why I asked Oscar to write it."  
  
Leena began to laugh. When her father asked what was wrong, she replied, "Layon's first name is Miguel?!" Then, she began to laugh even harder.  
  
- - - -  
  
I had to think of a first name for Layon somehow. Well, this is my whole take on how they met Leena's mom in the first place. And why Toros couldn't write the letter himself. Also how he ended up with her when she didn't want Layon. I thought he needed to have some feelings for her, or he would've tried to hook her up with Layon instead of marrying her himself. 


	7. The Two Rivals

The Two Rivals  
  
At about 10:00, Harry Champ returned to the dance. He was now in a dorky fencing uniform, and had a pair of plastic swords in his hands. Behind him, Mary was carrying another fencing uniform. Everyone at the dance was wondering what in the heck those two were up to.  
  
Bit and Leena were dancing on each other's arms to 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' by the Backstreet Boys. Just as they were about to kiss, a hand tapped Bit's shoulder. When he turned around, he saw the Champ siblings with all their fencing gear.  
  
Bit asked, "What do you two morons want with us?"  
  
"Morons, who're you calling a moron?" called Mary back at Bit. But Harry, as usual, didn't seem to realize he'd just been insulted.  
  
"Bit Cloud," called Harry, "I challenge you to a dual over my sweet Leena's love. We will use these plastic swords, and be protected by these uniforms."  
  
Bit and Leena burst out laughing. Harry was actually trying to pick a fight at the dance. "Let's just do it to humor him. I can't wait to see Harry trip and fall over his own two feet," giggled Leena.  
  
So Bit accepted. He went into the bathroom and put on the dorky fencing gear. Then, he met Harry in the middle of the gym. They pulled down their masks, and crossed swords. "I have to warn you," said Harry, "I'm the best fencer in the universe."  
  
Bit replied, "Sure Harry, whatever." Then, Mary blew her whistle, and the duel began. But it didn't go quite as Harry expected. After only a few seconds, Bit had him fall on the floor, his sword lay only a few feet away, under Leena's boot.  
  
"You win this time Bit, but I'll get you yet," replied Harry. Then, he and Mary left to think up a new plan for getting revenge. Bit and Leena just stood there, staring openly at how dense those two were. I mean, how many times did they have to lose to realize it was all futile.  
  
Meanwhile, Oscar and Toros were sitting on the sidelines. They were watching Bit get the better of Harry for the umpteenth millionth time. After the Champs had left, Bit had resumed the kiss that had been interrupted. Toros smiled, knowing his daughter now had someone who she could love, and would love her in return.  
  
Suddenly, a voice said, "Doesn't that remind you of the old days Toros?" Both he and Oscar turned to find Layon sitting on the bleachers eating a cup of noodles. Toros wondered just what his old rival was doing there in the first place.  
  
Layon quickly finished the noodles he was eating. He then drank some Pepsi, on account of burning his tongue in the process. "I mean, you and Lyla dancing all romantic like, and me trying to find a way to impress her. Then I'd challenge you to some kind of duel, you'd beat me, and Lyla would take you out on a date of some sort. There's some kind of allure in her blood, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," answered Toros, "The whole Harry and Bit situation does seem like history repeating itself. So maybe there is something in Lyla's ancestry that causes it. I mean, she was orphaned at a young age and didn't know where she actually came from."  
  
Layon smiled at Toros. He said, "Well, I'm not gonna make any trouble for you tonight. But when you're all done resting from this whole dance party, be ready to battle with me again."  
  
"Deal," replied Toros. Then, they began to outline their next battle, which would take place in two days. Both doctors looked at each other, and started a staring contest.  
  
"Not again," sighed Oscar, "When will they ever grow up?"  
  
Jamie, who had walked up to see what was going on, replied, "Not in this lifetime dad." Then, father and son began to laugh.  
  
- - - -  
  
Just had to point out how similar the whole Layon/Toros, Harry/Bit situation is. I've been debating about writing a fic about when Leena's daughter is a teenager, and is in a love triangle between a certain boy, and Harry's son. What would you think about that? And the whole Lyla's childhood bit was to set the scene for the sequel to "Legend Of The Organoid", where Leena learns some more about her mother's history as part of the fic. And I was inspired by my dances to use 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' because for the longest time, it was the slow song we got the most couples to dance to at my school dances. 


	8. The Final Dance

The Final Dance 

After some time, the music stopped. The DJ got on his bullhorn and said, "I hope everyone had a great time tonight. It's always sad when the dance ends, and we're forced to go back to reality. So before I leave you, I'm going to play a song to say goodbye. Here's Dionne Warwick's 'That's What Friends Are For'. And as you know, we all need our friends when times get rough. Will all of our dance contest winners come out to the dance floor? Anyone who wishes to join them may come as well. Thank you, and have a good year."

Bit led Leena out onto the dance floor, and held her in his arms. Across the floor, he could see Brad and Naomi, and Leon and Julianna doing the same thing. He also caught a glimpse of Jamie and Fara, Jack and Kelly, and Jacob and Chris not too far away. The music began, and everyone began the final dance of the evening.

Leena let out a smile. Those words were just like what was in her heart every time she saw one of her friends in turmoil. Was that why this was the final song of the evening?

Her head rested on Bit's shoulder. She could feel Bit's on her shoulder as well. It almost felt like they were dancing on the clouds high up in the sky. 'Love is a beautiful thing,' thought Leena.

Naomi gave Brad a small kiss. She smiled at how the night had turned out. "I wonder," whispered Naomi, "What would've become of us if we never went to this dance?"

Brad replied, "Don't know, but I'm happy we did come."

Jamie and Fara weren't that good at slow dancing, but they did have a few laughs. After falling down for the tenth time, the two went out to the vestibule to finish their snacks and sodas. There, they saw Harry and Mary, both still in bandages.

"Wonder how long that'll keep them quiet," commented Jamie.

Leon and Julianna were dancing a waltz on the other side of the gym. A few people actually stopped dancing to stare. But they knew that Brad and Naomi were getting stares too, as well as Bit and Leena. It just comes from being the winners of the dance competition.

Bit and Leena picked their heads up. They looked deep into each other's eyes for about a minute. Then, they kissed, just as the spotlight covered the two young lovers.

- -

Aww…I just had to make it cute. The ending is meant to bring out the romantic mood of the whole dance.


	9. After The Fact

After The Fact  
  
After the final dance, the lights came on. The DJ began to pack up and go home. Most people looked like they wanted to stay longer, but they couldn't. Everyone then began to head out to their vehicles, and leave the fun night behind.  
  
The Blitz, Swift, and Flugel Teams were no exception. Each of the eight warriors were already in the parking lot, wishing the night didn't have to end. Bit and Leena were sitting on the steps, giving each other a passionate kiss. Brad had already arranged a date with Naomi the following Friday night. Fara and Julianna had to leave to meet their friend Pamela, but had promised Jamie and Leon that they'd call. Then, they returned to their Gustav to head back home.  
  
"Even the nicest nights have to end sometime," stated Toros, "But that doesn't mean you have to forget it completely. I just brought the souvenir photo album. Now you can look at it and remember the dance anytime."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Brad. "I want to see if they captured my good side when they took the winner's photos."  
  
Toros replied, "Well, they have to develop the photos yet, but it'll be mailed to us in about a week." He rubbed the back of his head and squinted when he talked.  
  
"Did you waste our money again?" asked Leena.  
  
"No," stuttered Toros, "I swear I didn't Leena. I just wanted to remember the night my daughter fell in love for the first time forever."  
  
Everyone sighed, they knew how much money Toros could waste if he got his hands on it. In fact, just the other day he'd brought some Rev Raptor blades to put on Moon GS. But the Zoid just jettisoned them when she went out for a run with Leena. Leena, of course, pretended to not know where she'd dropped them.  
  
"Hey Leena," said Harry's voice, "Do you want to go out for a soda after the dance?  
  
Leena replied, "Let me think a moment…NO!!!!" Harry then walked away looking dejected. Mary followed close behind her brother.  
  
She looked at her bracelets. "I knew these would work. Everyone who wore them found their true loves at the dance, just as the legend says."  
  
Toros smacked his head. He exclaimed, "Now I remember where I heard of Valentines Bracelets before. Lyla wore them when we met at the dance. She then started to hang out with Layon Oscar and I, because she had felt the vibes coming from me when we danced."  
  
"History repeats itself," said Oscar, "Hey Leena, is your daughter gonna bring Valentines Bracelets to her first dance too?"  
  
"Not funny," replied Leena. Bit held his love closer, and gave her a hug. Then, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.  
  
Brad asked. "Is that their answer to every problem they have?"  
  
"I guess so," replied Naomi.  
  
"Can it," yelled Leena, "What, is kissing now considered a crime?"  
  
"No," answered everyone else.  
  
"Good," said Leena. Then she and Bit began to kiss again.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, here's the end of the fic. I'd like to give my thanks again to the people and companies who inspired this fic. First of all, the makers of Zoids, since I'm using their characters as well as my own (which would be Julianna and Fara). Then, my best friend Dan who convinced me to give Zoids a chance in the first place. Next, I'd have to give thanks to my school in a little town nobody's ever heard of for holding the dances that inspired the plot. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my annoying classmate Ricky, who bugged me at the dance and inspired some good scenes with Harry bugging Bit and/or Leena (the things I wish I could do with him, but couldn't b/c I'm too much a wimp). And finally, the creators of the Tenchi series for the idea of how to deal with the Tasker twins fighting (are they really twins, the series never says their ages). 


End file.
